


Awaking a Queen

by m7storyteller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's like something out of Sleeping Beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaking a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to [The Death of a Queen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865576)

It's quiet as he sits in her room, watching her sleep, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor that lets them know she's still alive.  It's where the nurses find him, whenever he's not at Merlyn, cleaning up the mess his father had left behind.  He can't bring himself to leave her, not after she had risked her own life to help him save Laurel, saving his life in the process.  It could've been him lying in the hospital bed, if it wasn't for Thea.  
  
Her heart had stopped beating moments before a group of firefighters and paramedics entered the crumbling CNRI.  He still remembers being pushed away as the firefighters work to remove the rubble that's pinning her down, while the paramedics work to bring her back.  He doesn't think he'll ever forget the words out the woman's mouth, as she shouted, "We have a heartbeat!"  
  
They had quickly bundled Thea up and into a waiting ambulance, and rushed her to the hospital where she's whisked away for emergency surgery.  It felt like hours before the doctor came out, and reveals that her heart had stopped again, and while they were able to bring her back, they weren't sure how much damage had been done, and wouldn't know until she wakes up.  That had been almost a month ago, as he sits in her room, waiting and watching for any kind of sign that she's still with there.  Her situation has gotten better over the last few weeks, her body slowly healing from the surgery, the breathing tube having been removed when she was able to breathe on her own.  They just couldn't figure out why she hasn't woke up yet.  
  
Sighing, he takes her hand in his, as he had done many times before, taking care not to disturb the IV.  Closing his eyes, he prayed, promising that he would never take her granted again, that if she would have him, he would make her happy.  It doesn't go by him that it took almost losing her for him to realize he had feelings for her, that she was the one he wanted, not Laurel.  
  
"Please don't die.", he sighed, opening his eyes.  Standing up, move to stand at her side, "I just found you.  You have to let me make everything right, because you're the one I want.  You."  
  
"Please come back.", he whispered softly, leaning over her slightly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her mouth.  Her lips were warm and soft against his, his own mouth gentle against hers.  It was then that he heard it, the soft hitch in her breathing.  Startled, he looked up as Thea slowly opened her eyes, brushing a thumb over her pale cheek, "That's it, sweetheart, open those beautiful eyes."  
  
There is confusion in her eyes, as she looks around, before looking at him.  He watches as she focuses on him, her eyes slowly clearing as she smiles, "Tommy."  
  



End file.
